To Lose a Father
by RidingtheRoughWaters
Summary: "I didn't lose just a master..I lost a father.." Monkey's thoughts the night Oogway departed from this world.. oneshot


To Lose a Father

**A/N: I've read a few Monkey stories, including the limited MonkeyxViper fanfics, and agree that Monkey is the probably the most neglected character of KFP writing/fanfics. I also watched _The Secrets of the Furious Five_. Anyone else notice how Master Oogway played a crucial role in Monkey's life? (Not to mention the only life he 'meddled' with.) I also thought of how Master Oogway passed during dinner-I mean, well I better leave you to read it to understand how Monkey feels.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda at all! The beginning is purely quotes from the movie! Again! I do not own it! (Please don't sue me! Kung Fu Panda belongs to Dreamworks!)**

Monkey's POV

"Master Oogway will stop him! He did it before-he'll do it again!" Po protested after Master Shifu told us of Tai Lung's breakout. Master Shifu looked sadly at something in hand. I looked to find _Master Oogway's staff_! What was Master Shifu doing with Master Oogway's staff?

"Oogway cannot!" He shouted back at Po. Then he looked down sadly as he quietly said, "Not anymore." I was choked by his words and turned my head to look at him.

"Huh?" We all questioned.

"Our only hope is the Dragon Warrior," Master Shifu roughly said, still holding his staff.

"The panda?" Tigress asked sarcastically.

"Yes, the panda!" Master Shifu insisted. I kind of felt sorry for Po at this point. He was being treated like he wasn't even there!

"Please, let us stop Tai Lung!" Tigress said as she stood up. "This is what you trained us for!"

"No!" Master Shifu nearly growled, his ears flat against his head. "It is _not_ your destiny to defeat Tai Lung! It is his!" He shouted back at Tigress and then motioning his staff toward where Po _had_ been standing. Master Shifu looked confused and then looked around asking, "Where'd he go?" From inside, we could hear Po screaming as he, I assumed, running as fast as he could _away_ from the palace. Master Shifu still with his staff, turned and ran after him.

With that, we were all left alone in an uncomfortable and sad silence.

"I can't believe it.." Viper whispered.

"Oogway's..gone?" Crane was confused and in disbelief.

"He's gone and..we were here joking around..I can't believe it..How could.." Mantis was confused as well. His words were true. Master Oogway had passed from this life and here we were, just like what Master Shifu said, acting like _children_. The pain caught onto my heart and squeezed it tighter and tighter. I felt the strain and almost inability to breathe. I got down from my chair and spoke in a barely audible tone as I requested, "Be right back." After I turned the corner of the door, I ran away from the kitchen as fast as I could to my room. I didn't stop running until I got there, and even then I threw open the door and collapsed on my bed.

Now I could barely breathe and I felt my body shake as I stuffed my face into my pillow. I gasped for breathing as I felt my pillow become soaked. I looked for a moment at myself and found I had been sobbing. The news still held me as I dropped my face back into the pillow. My body still shook and shivered as I kept sobbing.

I couldn't believe it..he was gone..Master Oogway was like a father to me. The memory of when I had first met Master Oogway replayed in my head over and over. I had been so foolish at the time and thought I had the ability to defeat him. I was nowhere near as skilled as him and I still am nowhere near close. He had saved me and showed me one of the first acts of love and compassion to me since..ever. He had always been a great man to me, and I always felt in debt to him no matter how many times he told me I wasn't. After that, he had taken me in as his pupil but the relationship between us always felt like..I think it would be similar to a father and son. I'm not quite sure. I mean, I never really had parents. My mom and dad were fighting constantly when I was younger, and after sometime- they split up. Apparently, they had forgotten about me and my siblings. After that, we were pretty much on our own, and well, I was the immature, rebellious burden of a brother that always got in trouble. From pranking to fist fights. It was Master Oogway who changed all of that and well, I grew up. To me, he had been like.. my father. He may have been one to Master Shifu as well, but if anyone was anything like a father figure to me-it was Master Oogway.

Now he was gone. Just like my parents. He just left. Did he forget about me? The Five? How could he think this was nothing? The one person I had always looked up to and tried to follow was gone. Forever. My body shook again as another wave of tears came over me and the sadness overwhelmed me. He couldn't have forgotten about me, could he? A father never forgets his son, right? Oh geez, who am I kidding? My own biological _father_ forgot about me. He wasn't even that. He was more of a bastard of a father. I hope Master Oogway didn't forget about me..

I felt a slight breeze fly by and I shivered. Sometime, I fell asleep, and dreamed.

**(A/N: The dream sequence is like that of Po's dream/Cut-out paper/animation style)**

_"Son.." I heard someone say. It was so familiar..but who was it?_

_ "Who's there?" I asked. Around me was only a white world-pure white. No objects of any kind, and I couldn't tell where the light was coming from. _

_ "Me," the voice said. I turned to find Master Oogway!_

_ "Father!" I cried as I ran into his arms and felt myself tearing up. _

_ "Oh, son..it is okay," he cooed to me calmly. Again, I started sobbing._

_ "N-no, it isn't. You're gone..Why did you go? How? Why couldn't you stay Father?" I pleaded with tears in my eyes. _

_ "Oh, Monkey. It's okay. I'm not really gone," Master Oogway assured. I looked up at him, into his green eyes. _

_ "W-What?" I stammered. "What do you mean?"_

_ "My physical presence may be gone, but I will always be with you no matter what," Master Oogway reassured. I knew that, but it was so hard to lose someone who gave so much to you. Guilt washed over me and I hugged him. _

_ "Please come back," I pleaded. He patted and smoothed out my tangled fur as he said, "Monkey, I can not. It is time for you to move on, to go on without me. My journey has ended but you-" he paused and pushed my face up to look at him. "You, Monkey can keep on going. Promise me Monkey. Promise me you will keep going," he asked. I looked at him as I stammered. _

_ "I-I..I will. I promise," I knew it would be easier said than done but I was willing to do anything. He smiled. _

_ "It's time for me to go," he said. _

_ "Will I ever see you again?" I asked him. I knew he would be gone-forever, but I don't think I would be able to bear it if I never heard from him ever again. _

_ "In time, Monkey. In time," he said softly as he gave me one last hug. "Go Monkey. Tigress needs you," he said. His smile had turned into a frown as he said that but I couldn't figure out why. The whiteness of the small world faded into blackness and it seemed to also fade me out as I yelled, "Master! Master!..Father!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked around. I was in my room and my pillow was soaked with my tears. But the nap and the dream motivated me to keep going and gave me back some of my energy. The door opened and there was Viper.

"Monkey! Tigress is leaving to stop Tai Lung! We have to help her!" Viper exclaimed really fast. I nodded. I knew I wasn't in one of the best of moods and with some of my anger. But I knew who to take it out on.

"Let's go," I said as Viper and I ran out and into the dark night.

**A/N: OMG, I hope that's at least a half-okay one-shot fanfic! :/ I tried to capture how Oogway was such a crucial person/being to have in Monkey's life and Monkey's sad reaction. For those who have seen _The Secrets of the Furious Five_ obviously know what happened and again, I hope this was a decent one shot. I hope I at least get some more people to write about Monkey.**

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
